Nuestro primer todo
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren y Levi son compañeros de escuela y buenos amigos, pero eso no es todo. Ambos se gustan secretamente, y mucho. #Fluff #Idiotas asquerosamente enamorados #3Shot #Primera vez #Lemon #Yaoi #Ereri (Completo)
1. Nuestra primera salida

Nuestra primera cita:

 _All we do is hide away (Todo lo que hacemos es escondernos) All we do is, all we do is hide away (Todo lo que hacemos, todo lo que hacemos es escondernos) All we do is chase the day (Todo lo que hacemos es perseguir el día) All we do is, all we do is chase the day (Todo lo que hacemos, todo lo que hacemos es perseguir el día)_

Entrar a la cafetería y encontrarse con charlas de todo tipo era ya una costumbre para Levi Ackerman. Que la nueva maestra de química estaba más que buena. Que el sujeto de limpieza era un raro a quien habían encontrado en varias ocasiones fumando marihuana por los corredores. Que Fran y Mina fueron suspendidos una semana completa por ser descubiertos en una situación totalmente comprometedora en una de las aulas. Sí, era una costumbre, pero la odiaba. Por suerte estaban sus amigos, quienes, si bien a veces eran algo irritantes, no pasaban los límites de tolerancia de Levi. No obstante no eran muchos. Hanji, su confidente y loca amiga desde jardín. Erwin, con quien se hallaba más que cómodo, tanto, que lo consideraba lo más cercano a un hermano. Farlan, un recatado pero agradable muchacho con quien se llevó bien desde el momento en que entró a la escuela Kyojin hacía no más que dos años atrás, e Isabel Jaeger, una dinámica y adorable castaña a quien Levi apreciaba sobremanera.

Y estaba Eren, también. Hermano mellizo de Isabel, ambos un año más grande que el mismo Levi, quien tenía dieciséis. La diferencia entre los hermanos era que Eren era más alto, más bronceado, más varonil, más... _Eren_. Pero Eren no era un simple amigo más para Levi. Eren era todo lo que estaba prohibido, todo lo bueno y lo malo, lo peligroso y lo placentero. Con Eren _eran_ amigos, sí, pero eso no quería decir que "amistad" era la única etiqueta que pretendía mantener a la hora de definir su relación, pese a que "amigos" era lo que eran y nada más.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos hasta que dio con ellos, quienes esta vez se encontraban cerca del ventanal que daba al campo de deportes. Kyojin era en efecto una escuela enorme. Hizo fuerza mayor para pasar por entre los demás comensales, tratando de no toparse con ninguno, o peor, de que ninguno tire su almuerzo al suelo. Como ya había pasado. _Oh_ , ese había sido un _mal_ día, y no precisamente para Levi, sino para el torpe adolescente que lo chocó.

 _-¡Enanín!-_ Los gritos extremadamente entusiastas lo sacaron de su concentración, logrando así fijar la mirada en esos enormes lentes y desprolija coleta alta tan familiar ya para Levi.

 _Hanji..._

Levi gruñó, maldiciendo internamente en su idioma natal. Se acercó a ella, de todos modos, quien estaba acompañada por su novio, Mike -quien si bien era algo extraño, había sido aceptado a su círculo de confianza- y por Erwin. Farlan e Isabel aún no llegaban -seguro estaban besuqueándose por ahí-, y Eren debía de andar con Armin y Mikasa, muy a su pesar. Quería verlo, oh, _claro que quería,_ pero debía conformarse con lo que tenía enfrente.

 _-Te dije mil y una vez que dejes de llamarme así, pedazo de mierda._

Hanji simplemente le regaló su sonrisa más grande ignorando ese insulto. Levi se sentó a su lado luego de saludar a los otros dos, sin idea de comenzar una conversación. Sólo quería almorzar en paz, ¿era demasiado pedir?

 _-Oye, mira quién viene_.-Comentó Erwin en voz baja para Levi, logrando que este levantase su rostro para captar lo que su amigo le estaba indicando.

Su tenedor quedó a medio camino de entre su boca -entreabierta- y su ensalada César. Eren estaba entrando de los brazos de Mikasa, su mejor amiga. Levi pudo sentir cómo su apetito se esfumaba inmediatamente, provocándole malestar en su estómago. Llevó de todos modos el alimento a su boca, mascándola de mala gana una vez dentro.

Eren _era_ su amigo, pero eso no quería decir que verlo de los brazos de alguien más no lograse indigestarlo. Hanji, al ver a -como ella lo llamaba- su pequeño gruñón tensarse, observó el motivo, aguantando una risa al hacerlo, ya que todos, _todos menos él_ , sabían cuánto le gustaba a Eren.

Levi no estaba al tanto de las indirectas, nunca fue bueno para notarlas, es que tampoco le importaban, y con Eren no era una excepción. No que no le importase, sólo que no veía cómo el castaño lo miraba, la forma en la que le hablaba especialmente a él, cada pequeño detalle que tenía con Levi. En su inocente mente eso era común, ya que Eren era en efecto una persona dulce y atenta para con todos. Pero _esa_ mirada que le daba a Levi era únicamente para él.

Rezó por que no se sentasen en su mesa, ya que la fuerte, seductora, inteligente y, por qué negarlo, hermosa Mikasa, no era muy de su agrado. Apretó el tenedor al notar que iban a su dirección, y sin levantar su rostro, notó desde su vista periférica dos nuevas cabezas, una con pelo corto, desprolijo y castaño, y otra con un mediano corte carré, alisado y de color negro azabache, igual que el propio. Ambos se habían sentado enfrente suyo. Respiró profundo, conteniendo su molestia, pero todo odio fue disipado al chocarse con esa sonrisa cálida y tan única que Eren le daba siempre que lo veía.

 _-Levi, hola._ -Saludó sereno. Mikasa tan sólo cabeceó a modo de saludo para todos. Levi odiaba su actitud de tipa agrandada. Que estuviese en tercero no la hacía la gran cosa, aunque ella evidentemente creía lo contrario.

 _-Hey._ -Correspondió asintiendo quedo.

Qué bien, ahora debía comer con esa pesada a su lado. O enfrente, _peor_. Pero, como si se tratase de una especie de Dios, llegó Armin, el mejor amigo del objeto de todas sus afecciones.

 _-¡Mikasa, saliste rápido! Necesito que me ayudes con el trabajo que nos dio el Señor Pixis, ¿por favor?_

Tanto Levi como Eren miraron a su rubio amigo con cara de confusión. Armin Arlert, _¿pidiendo ayuda para un trabajo?_ Mikasa, por otro lado, parecía molesta, pero para nada sorprendida. Y fuese el motivo que fuese por el que Armin se llevó a Mikasa, Levi se lo agradecía profundamente.

Pero ahí no terminó todo. Minutos después de esa escena, llegó Izzy de la mano de Farlan, y por la forma en que se detuvieron al ver a Eren, se notaba que _algo_ tramaban. Levi arqueó una ceja cuando los vio seguir de largo sin siquiera saludar, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Erwin, Mike y Hanji pararse a la vez.

 _-Nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer._ -Anunció Erwin con calma. Pero Levi no era tonto. Bueno, no tanto.

 _-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? No hay ningún trabajo para hacer, ¿o te olvidas que vamos todos al mismo puto año?_

 _-Oh, no, caramelito._ -Hanji comentó a modo de respuesta.- _Es un trabajo que estoy haciendo yo aparte. Mike y Erwin son mis conejillos de India. Pero que eso no distraiga su almuerzo, chicos.-_ Y, ¿eso había sido una risa?

Okay, tal vez era común en Hanji experimentar con personas, inclusive, pero seguían en horario escolar, así que mucho no podían hacer, por lo que le seguía resultándole sospechoso a Levi, quien se limitó a exhalar, revoloteando su negro cabello.

Segundos después, Eren y Levi estaban solos _. Completamente solos._ La tensión era bastante grande, al menos por parte del más joven, Eren parecía estar confiado, lo que lo reducía aún más a una pequeña bola de nervios al pelinegro.

Comieron en silencio, Levi su ensalada, y Eren su hamburguesa de queso, y cuando terminaron, casi a la misma vez, Eren por fin decidió hablar, sonando más nervioso de lo que Levi esperaba, para ser honesto.

- _Uh, y... ¿ya viste la nueva de Dragon Ball?_

Levi bebió un trago de su agua mineral mientras procesaba las palabras de su amigo. Dragon Ball, claro.

 _-No.-_ Simple y conciso.

A Eren parecieron iluminársele sus ojos, esos entre verdes y azulados ojos en los que Levi tanto amaba perderse sin que el otro lo notase.

- _¡Yo tampoco!-_ Dijo tal vez más fuerte de lo que deseaba, y a cambio obtuvo una de las típicas miradas de Levi, la cual decía "¿y a mí qué carajos me importa?".- _¿Quieres que vayamos a verla? ¿Puedes esta noche?_

 _-Claro._

 _Claro_. ¿Por qué no? Eran amigos. A ambos les encantaba Dragon Ball. Y era viernes, al día siguiente no tenían clases. Era normal ir al cine a ver películas con tus amigos los viernes, ¿no?

 _-Hum... solos._

 _Oh._

Eren notó a Levi tensarse, pero todo gesto que denotaba vergüenza y/o molestia fue reemplazado por un cambio abrupto de actitud, y una respuesta más que relajada.

 _-Mejor. Soportar a Hanji en el cine no es algo que busque. Ya me arruinó Interestellar y aún no la perdono por eso._

Eren rió, largando esa hermosa y contagiosa risa tan propia de él, y asintió, también. Pero no terminaba ahí la cosa.

 _-Te entiendo. Igual, no es sólo por Hanji._ -Soltó a tientas, como esperando que Levi escuchase cada palabra. Y eso hizo el más bajo.- _Quiero que salgamos los dos solos. Sólo nosotros dos._ -Pronunció cada palabra clara y detenidamente.

Eren escuchó a Levi tragar fuerte, pero decidió ignorar aquello para no incomodar más a su amigo. De todos modos se vio interrumpido por el mismo Levi, quien murmuró algo entre dientes. Y ese algo fue un claro "idiotas". Eren no podía entender a quiénes iba dirigido ese insulto, hasta que vio a Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Farlan, Isabel, e inclusive a sus propios amigos, Armin y Mikasa, observarlos desde la puerta de la cafetería. Estos se hicieron los desentendidos, pero la situación era ya muy obvia.

 _-Parecería que hubiesen estado esperando a este día más que yo._ -Murmuró el castaño apenas sí audible.

- _¿Eh?_

 _-Eh... nada. Paso a buscarte a las ocho por el club, ¿si?_ -Preguntó tratando de evadir la campana que anunciaba el final del receso, y por ende, el final de su breve conversación.

- _Seguro._

La jornada prosiguió como cualquier día, aburrida, densa, y fastidiosa. Pero había algo diferente; esa noche saldría con su pequeña perdición en una ¿cita?

 **(x)**

 _-Ya te dije, Farlan, no me jodas._

 _-Hey, tranquilo. Sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte como el buen amigo que soy._ -En efecto. Levi sabía, pero todo era muy repentino como para actuar como si nada. Trató, pero le era más fácil evadir el tema "cita con Jaeger" en vez de haber de él. Por suerte, Farlan pareció comprender.

- _Entonces, ¿a qué hora te pasa a buscar?_

O tal vez no.

Levi decidió ignorarlo, era lo mejor, así no llenaba su cabeza con ideas raras. ¿Y si no era una cita, después de todo? ¿Y si Eren quería solamente ver la puta película y Levi no era nada más que un acompañante? Era demasiado para Levi para manejar. Necesitaba calmarse.

Se duchó, dejando los restos de agua con cloro escurrir por su esbelto y tonificado cuerpo. Estiró los músculos de su espalda sintiendo ese agradable ardor post-actividad física. Se sentía bien. No quería irse de la ducha, no quería dejar de sentir el agua caliente contrarrestar su fría piel. De todos modos el sonido que hizo su celular lo trajo en sí.

Cerró la canilla y tras enroscar una toalla en su cintura, salió de las duchas compartidas hasta llegar a su bolso, que se hallaba en la banca de los cambiadores.

 **"Estoy abajo :D"**

El mocoso era jodidamente puntual. Levi no pudo evitar dejar escapar una diminuta sonrisa ladina ante ese lindo rasgo suyo. Estaba nervioso hasta los huesos, pero las ansias le ganaban. Estaba listo.

- _Bien, me largo._ -Farlan asintió, contento de ver a su amigo feliz, por más que no lo quisiese demostrar. Ya habían pasado dos años de estar detrás de Jaeger pretendiendo ser sólo amigos.

El revoloteo que el joven Ackerman sentía en el estómago le resultaba hasta preocupante. Aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué, ya que no estaba seguro de qué le esperaba esa noche. Sí, una película con su amigo, pero, _¿habría algo más?_ Negó con su cabeza tratando de alejar toda duda o ansia, y abandonó los vestidores para bajar al lobby, encontrándose con un por demás arreglado Eren Jaeger. ¿Ese era el mismo Eren que conocía? No que el castaño no se viese jodidamente bien en cualquier atuendo, pero esta vez sí que le había puesto empeño. Levi hasta se sintió mal de no estar tan bien vestido, después de todo iban a ver una película de Dragon Ball, pero ahí estaba Jaeger, en unos ridículamente ajustados pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, camisa azul marino, un blazer negro al cuerpo, y sus estúpidos -pero, qué bien le quedaban- borcegos estilo militar. Y no se hable de su pelo, el cual suele siempre estar alborotado, y esta vez se posaba por detrás de sus orejas con delicadeza, con apenas algo de gel, despejando su hermoso rostro. El más joven, por otro lado, llevaba su pelo aún mojado debido a la ducha, olía a cloro y perfume importado -mala combinación-, y estaba en sus jeans rasgados, sneakers verdes y blancas de Adidas, y una remera gris con el logo de Batman. Muy... casual.

- _Hola_.-Saludó Eren alegremente, en verdad encantado de ver a Levi en el estado en el que estaba. Sus mejillas algo sonrosadas gracias a haber estado nadando por la última hora -o tal vez se debía a otra cosa, ¿quién sabe?-, brazos más tonificados de lo usual, mirada calma y penetrante, y un aura que emanaba paz. O al menos eso es lo que él veía.

 _-Te ves bien._ -No sabía bien por qué había dicho eso -bueno, sí, porque se veía bien, pero ese no era el punto-, simplemente lo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros por el frío una vez afuera del club.

- _¿No tienes abrigo?-_ Habló Jaeger ignorando su halago. Levi se preguntó si lo hizo por nerviosismo o porque en realidad lo murmuró tan bajo que pasó desapercibido por el castaño. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, eso sólo le generaba más dudas.

- _Espera_.-Murmuró Levi, entrando nuevamente al grande edificio para buscar en su locker su chaqueta de cuero de su bolso.

Cuando emprendieron viaje hacia el cine, ambos en el para nada extravagante auto de Jaeger, un Honda Civic blanco, se vieron acompañados por una muy familiar melodía que salía del estéreo. _Eren era en efecto un nerd._

- _Uh, para entrar en ambiente._ -Soltó el mayor, riendo para sí al ver cómo, a pesar de la rigidez del rostro de Levi, este hacía mímica con sus labios a la par de "Caprichosa". Eren asintió complacido al ver la comodidad en Levi, arrancando de una vez, por fin.

Comentarios irónicos acerca de Bulma y Freezer se escucharon por toda la sala. Eren siempre pensó que hasta la suegra de Vegeta era más molesta que el mismo villano, de todos modos disfrutó de la película, y no tanto por ella per sé, sino gracias a su compañía.

 _-Tch. Era más que obvio ese final._

Eren rió. Sabía de antemano que Levi se quejaría de al menos _algo_ una vez habiendo abandonado el cine, yendo en dirección al patio de comidas del shopping. Pero no podía quejarse. Era una de las cualidades que Eren tanto apreciaba de su amigo.

- _¿Qué quieres comer? Ugh, mira la fila del Mc Donald's..._

 _-Ew. De todos modos no vas a comer esa basura. Comamos sushi._ -Eren miró al más bajo con intriga.

 _-¿Por qué no puedo comer una hamburguesa? Sabes que son mis favoritas._

Eren esperaba un sermón acerca de la cantidad de mierda tóxica que tenía cada hamburguesa, pero claramente no esperaba lo que el contrario le respondió.

 _-Porque estás conmigo, y no soporto el aliento a hamburguesa. En especial las de Mierdonalds._

En otro momento hubiera reído ante el nombre, pero no era el caso, ya que, pensándolo bien, ¿qué le afectaba a Levi su aliento?, a menos que esperase...

 _Oh._

Cenaron sushi, entonces. Eren no entendió cómo el aliento a pescado crudo era mejor que el de las grasientas hamburguesas. Repletas de cebolla y ketchup. Chorreando queso cheddar... Pero no dijo nada, acomodándose más en su asiento mientras observaba a Levi manejar con grácil delicadeza los chopsticks.

Eso era una cita, sin dudas. Tal vez hablaron de la escuela, de los molestos profesores que tenía cada uno, de sus amigos, pero eso _era una cita_. Cuando terminaron su cena y se limpiaron con las toallas antisépticas que Levi era conocido por llevar siempre consigo, fueron hasta una librería dentro del mismo shopping. Eran adolescentes y tal vez estaban quebrados a pesar de tener sus respectivos trabajos de medio tiempo, pero ambos satisfacían sus prioridades y gustos sin remordimiento alguno. Los dos disfrutaban de la Ciencia Ficción, por lo que se llevaron algunos libros de dicho género. La noche había sido genial y productiva, en resumen. Levi se sentía bien y Eren ni que hablar. Por eso, cuando, tanto el castaño como el pelinegro se dieron cuenta que la parte incómoda se acercaba, decidieron hacer como si nada y dejar fluir lo que les quedaba del tiempo juntos.

 **"Cielo, te dejé cena en la nevera, sólo debes calentarla en el microondas. Vamos con tu padre a la fiesta de su socio. Avísame cuando llegues de tu cita. Te amo."**

Fue inevitable que el color carmesí invadiese sus mejillas. Levi no recordaba haberle mencionado a su madre la palabra "cita". Sabía que saldría con Eren, pero sólo porque Kuchel le pedía siempre que le avisara si iba a algún lugar. Temores maternales, asumía Levi.

Trató de tipear una respuesta rápida sin llamar la atención de Eren, pero falló.

- _¿Está todo bien, Levi?_

 _-Uh..._ -Miró esos verdes orbes que destilaban preocupación y negó levemente.- _No, es sólo mi madre diciéndome que se va con papá a una cena con no sé quién o algo así._

Eren rió ante eso. La confusión y molestia de Levi era adorable. Levi rodó sus ojos, como el adorable pequeño gruñón que era.

 _-Bien, te llevo a tu casa, entonces.-_ Levi asintió esbozando un suave "gracias".

Viajaron en completo silencio. Sólo el sonido de unas leves y esporádicas gotas de lluvia escoltándolos.

No era la primera vez que el mayor acompañaba a Levi a su casa, pero era la primera vez que estaban solos, ya que por lo general iba Isabel con ellos, Armin, Mikasa, o mismo Hanji. Eren se había autoproclamado el chofer de sus amigos, aunque Levi trataba de evitar estar en el mismo auto con Mikasa. No es que la odiaba, sólo que... definitivamente no había química. Respeto mutuo, pero no química.

Levi suspiró al notar que se adentraban a su vecindario. Diablos que iba a ser incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Nunca había tenido una cita con nadie, si era completamente honesto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si Eren gustaba de él. Sí, había sido todo un caballero, pero eso era común en Jaeger, ser amable, así que, no sabía bien qué esperar.

Con sus manos algo sudadas abrió la puerta del acompañante, y cuando estaba por saludar a Eren, este estaba bajando también. Levi tragó saliva. Eso cada vez se hacía más difícil. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón galopar a toda marcha en su pecho. ¿Podía Eren sentirlo? Esperaba que no. Joder que estaba nervioso.

Salió haciendo un esfuerzo que le costó un gran revuelo en su estómago. Eren parecía estar esperando a que se acercase para ir con él hasta la puerta de su casa. Levi rezaba por que sus padres se hubiesen ido ya, y al no ver su auto, se relajó un poco. Tan sólo un poco.

 _Es sólo Eren, Levi. No te veas tan constipado._

Más fácil pensar que hacer.

Era hora de la verdad. Levi trató de verse natural, de verdad que trató, pero la sola idea de afrontar un beso con su amor platónico desde hacía ya dos años, le recordaba a cada rato que estaba en efecto en un momento crucial de su relación. Ese beso -o falta de él- definiría las cosas entre esos estúpidos adolescentes enamorados. Porque eso eran.

Estaban uno enfrente del otro, Levi mirando sus propias manos pasar sus llaves de lado a lado, y Eren decidiendo internamente qué hacer ante eso. ¿Podía tomar eso como un "vamos, bésame de una puta vez"? Si se regía por lo que había visto recientemente en una película -Hitch, si mal no recordaba-, si su cita hacía tiempo antes de entrar a su casa, era sinónimo de luz verde. Estaba decidido, entonces.

Pero, claro. _Algo_ tenía que impedir su momento.

 _-Sí, ya estoy saliendo cariñ- ¡Levi, Eren!_

Kuchel apareció abriendo la puerta. Eren pensó, si no fuese porque la mujer era una adorable y excelente madre, la abría ahorcado con sus propias manos. Bueno, tal vez no era para eso, pero digamos que la magia había sido cortada abruptamente por ella.

 _-¿M-mamá?_

 _-Cielo, hola. Hola, Eren.-_ Saludó la mujer con una delicada y cálida sonrisa al mayor, bajando su celular de su oreja, esfumando toda ira de la mente del castaño. Levi era la viva imagen de su madre versión hombre. ¿Cómo podía molestarse con ella?

 _-Señora Ackerman._ -Agachó su cabeza haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Levi rodó sus ojos irritado.

 _-Ay, llámame Kuchel, Eren._

 _-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con papá?_

 _-Oh, sí, es que había olvidado mi bolso, tu papá dijo que aprovecharía e iría comprar vino para llevar a la fiesta. Ya debe estar vinie- ¡ah! ¡Ahí está! Me voy, siento interrumpirlos, chicos._ -Soltó a modo de disculpas, en verdad sintiéndose mal.- _Un gusto volver a verte, Eren. Adiós, cielo._

Entre apurones y un beso a la mejilla derecha de su hijo que no fue requerido, Levi gruñó. El momento se había echado a perder, _claramente_ , y su padre, Kenny, tocando bocina saludando a los adolescentes no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Eren saludó con su mano, y viendo esa chispa desaparecer de los ojos de Levi, decidió que lo más adecuado era retirarse. Si su primer beso con el más joven iba a ser algo forzado, entonces no lo quería, no en ese momento. No así.

 _-Te veo el lunes, Levi._

El pelinegro asintió, frustración expandiéndose por toda su cara. Cerró la puerta después de un frío "hasta entonces", y miró su celular, el cual vibraba advirtiendo un mensaje de texto.

 **"Lo sientoooo D:! Si sabía que justo iban a estar a punto de besarse no hubiese ni siquiera ido a buscar mi bolso! Espero no haber arruinado nada!"**

Levi no contestó, guardándose el celular junto al comentario poco tierno que tenía para su madre.

 _All I did was fail today (Todo lo que hice fue fracasar, hoy)_

 _All I wanna be is whites in waves (Todo lo que quiero ser es lo blanco de las ondas)_

 _All I did was fail today (Todo lo que hice fue fracasar, hoy)_

 _All we do, all we do (Todo lo que hicimos, todo lo que hicimos)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todos shipean el Ereri. Kuchel, inclusive. Yay por eso!**

 **Btw! La canción se llama All We Do, de Oh Wonder. La sentí bastante adecuada, es muy linda, escúchenla si quieren.**

 **Segundo capítulo: "Nuestro primer beso".**

 **No sé ustedes, pero ver a Levi siendo tan virgen me desgarra el corazón llenándolo de felicidad. Más cuando Eren va a ser quien lo llene a él de-**


	2. Nuestro primer beso

**Nuestro primer beso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Un beso es un adorable truco diseñado por la naturaleza para detener un discurso cuando las palabras son superfluas."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _I am on a lonely road and I am traveling (Estoy en un camino, solo, y estoy viajando)_

 _Looking for something, what can it be (Buscando algo, ¿qué puede ser?)_

 _Oh I hate you some, I hate you some, I love you some (Oh, te odio un poco, te odio un poco, te amo un poco)_

 _Oh I love you when I forget about me (Oh, te amo cuando me olvido de mí)_

 _Nadie_ dice que ser adolescente es fácil, y claro que no lo es. Levi lo sabe bien esto, por cierto. Pero no estaba solo, Eren no quedaba detrás en cuanto a ser un inexperto en cuestiones de la vida. Ambos, diferentes en edad por sólo un año, estaban exentos de culpas, mas se lamentaban cuando algo no les resultaba. El castaño, por ejemplo, estuvo resongando el fin de semana y parte del lunes, planteándose qué debía haber hecho ese viernes. Se preocupaba demasiado, cualquiera diría, ya que podía resolverlo hablándolo con el mismo Levi, pero Eren es testarudo, y al no obtener lo que quiere en el momento, se frustra, y ese caso no fue la excepción en lo absoluto. Le quemaba la piel esperar a la semana próxima para hablar con el más joven, pero había otro motivo que tiraba más fuerte por el cual no decidió solucionar esa tensión del viernes, antes. Y eso era el no poder estar frente a frente. No estaba en sus planes arruinar el viaje de fin de semana que el abuelo de Armin -y suyo adoptivo- había proyectado desde hacía tiempo atrás. Era un simple paseo rondando el océano, pero no dejaba de ser una aventura que el mismo adolescente ansiaba.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando Izzy y Eren eran tan sólo unos críos de cinco años, y quienes los adoptaron no fue nadie más ni menos que el abuelo del mejor amigo de infancia de Eren. Desde entonces que viven los cuatro juntos. No era algo nuevo hacer estas pequeñas expediciones, ya sea ir a las montañas, a un lago, o a simplemente conocer lugares nuevos. Eren adoraba esas cortas travesías, las cuales no dejaban de resultar una gran odisea para él. Por eso es que decidió aguantar hasta la semana próxima. Tan sólo esperaba que Levi no lo hubiese desechado completamente, ya que le había requerido gran valentía invitarlo a salir, en primer lugar.

El lunes llegó, y con él el revoloteo en su estómago. Cargaba consigo los dos libros que Levi había tan convenientemente olvidado en su auto, los cuales pensaba usar para iniciar esa incómoda conversación. Eran buenos libros, por cierto, ambos de Ursula K. Le Guin. Eren los había leído a ambos, y los dos le agradaron sobremanera.

Las primeras dos horas fueron un pequeño infierno. Eren no entendía cómo es que en el viaje de fin de semana Armin no le hubiese cuestionado nada sobre su cita con Levi, pero sí esperaba a estar en clases para hacerlo. Vivían juntos, _¿y la escuela era el lugar que escogía para ponerlo incómodo?_

 _-Armin, basta._

 _-Sólo preguntaba. No vayas a esperar tanto, Eren._

 _-No, te dije que en el receso iré, Dios._

Cuando el descanso llegó por fin, Eren fue prácticamente el primero en abandonar el aula. Estaba tal vez algo precipitado, pero no podía culpárselo realmente.

Eren no pudo describir cuán oportuno fue encontrar a su hermana hablando con Levi, sería más fácil así. Y lo fue, ya que cuando la confianza inundó su ser, tomó el envión para ir a por su pretendiente. Levi, desde su lugar, miraba con recelo, inspeccionando al más alto a medida que se acercaba, notando de inmediato ambos libros debajo de su brazo, y decepcionándose de que tal vez ese era el motivo por el que se acercaba, para devolverse sus libros. Bueno, no tendría el amor de Eren pero al menos sí buen material de lectura, _algo es algo_ , pensó rendido.

 _-Hey, hola, Levi_.-Levi cabeceó sin decir una palabra.- _Ahora que lo veo mejor, hermanita, sí, me gusta tu pelo natural, pero el cobrizo no te sienta mal._ -Comentó Eren mirando y tomando un mechón de la cabellera de su hermana. Ella sonrió.

 _-Con tus ojos difícilmente te quede algo mal._ -Dijo Levi para Izzy, y la sonrisa en sus labios se expandió aún más, si es que eso es posible.

- _¿Oíste eso, hermano?_ -Preguntó clavando sus verdes fanales en los de Eren.- _¡Levi dice que con tus ojos nada puede quedarte mal!_

Fue inevitable para el castaño sonrojarse ahí de inmediato. No que no hubiese sido algo agradable, pero Izzy siempre tenía esta tendencia de ponerlo en situaciones algo… incómodas.

- _¡N-no! ¡Te lo dije a ti!_ -Aclaró el más bajo entre tímido y fastidiado.

La mirada de Isabel fue entre sombría y pícara, como esas que hacen los chicos pequeños a la hora de tramar una travesura.

 _-Eren y yo somos mellizos, Levi._ -Respondió con suficiencia, notando ese delicado rubor invadir las mejillas de su amigo, y tal vez sintiéndose un poco mal al respecto. _"Un poco"_ siendo las palabras claves.

Levi decidió que eso había sido todo lo que podía soportar, y sin esperar que Eren dijese una palabra, o mismo le entregase sus libros, se fue, ganándose un par de llamados de su nombre por parte de Izzy.

 _-Eres mala._

Izzy tan sólo se bufó y llamó a su hermano "lento", lo cual no era del todo mentira, debía admitir el castaño, y tomando eso como un envión, fue tras Levi sin peros.

Ahora, Levi podría ser todo lo pequeño y compacto que digan, pero que era veloz nadie podía negarlo. Para cuando Eren lo alcanzó, este ya había llegado al pasillo de las aulas de tercero, viéndolo encarar una conversación claramente poco deseada con Nile, un compañero un tanto pesado.

 _-¿Tienes más de eso?-_ Oyó Eren preguntar al más alto, quien hacía alusión a la goma de mascar celeste con la que Levi estaba haciendo globos.

 _-Sí_.-Comentó sin inmutarse. A Levi tampoco le agradaba mucho ese sujeto Nile.

 _-Y bien, ¿me das una?_

 _-No. Es mi jodida goma de mascar._

Fue inevitable para Eren reír. Aunque su risa no duró mucho, ya que decidió hacerse presente al ver que Nile se iba indignado ante la rudeza del más bajo. A Levi poco le importó.

- _¿A mí sí me convidas?-_ Preguntó llamando la atención del pelinegro y entrando a su vista, y lo que notó fue cómo ese adorable rubor que tan lindo contrarrestaba su pálida piel volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas. ¿Quedaba muy mal si lo abrazaba ahí mismo? Tal vez.

Levi tan sólo extendió su mano y con ella la bendita goma de mascar. Eren sonrió y la tomó rozando apenas su mano con la del más joven.

 _-Que me estés convidando me hace importante entonces, ¿uh?-_ Preguntó provocándolo al contrario, pero lo que menos buscaba era lograr que volviese a escapar.

 _-Tch. Somos amigos, ¿o no?_

 _Do you want - do you want - do you want to dance with me baby (¿QQuieres, quieres, quieres tú bailar conmigo, bebé?)_

 _Do you want to take a chance (¿Quieres tomarte una chance?)_

 _On maybe finding some sweet romance with me baby (En, tal vez, encontrar algún dulce romance conmigo)_

 _Well, come on (Bueno, vamos)_

Y eso… ¿le había molestado al más alto? Eran amigos, después de todo. ¿Eran amigos? Eren no sabía si eran amigos, pero sí sabía que no quería ser su amigo. Entonces, sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor en busca de gente que los mirase, arrinconó a Levi contra una de las columnas, y, siempre con delicadeza, como tanteando terreno, fue acercándose hasta alinear su rostro con el del más bajo. Esperaba alguna señal que le impidiese proseguir, pero al no verla, continuó.

 _All I really really want our love to do (Todo lo que quiero que nuestro amor haga)_

 _Is to bring out the best in me and in you too (Es que saque lo mejor en mí y en ti, también)_

 _All I really really want our love to do - to do (Todo lo que quiero que nuestro amor haga)_

 _Is to bring out the best in me and in you (Es que saque lo mejor de mí y de ti, también)_

El beso no había sido como esperaba, de esos apasionados que se ven en las novelas, sino torpe, modesto, mas no quitaba que fuese perfecto. Y otra cosa; a Eren le supo a menta. Una menta mezclada con algo que no supo bien qué era, mas asumió sería enteramente la esencia de Levi en sus labios.

No era la primera vez que Eren besaba a alguien, pero esta vez le resultó nueva porque juraba haber sentido algo diferente. Su primer beso fue algo casi forzado, en una fiesta tras jugar un estúpido juego en donde debía besar a una chica que ni conocía, así que, técnicamente no contaba. Este beso… con Levi, era algo más que un simple intercambio de aliento, era demostrarle cuánto lo necesitaba físicamente, cuánto le dolía su falta, cuán bien se sentía estar en donde pertenecía. Y Levi parecía estar en sintonía con el mayor, ya que cuando Eren dejó que un atisbo de su lengua acariciase el labio superior de Levi, este le permitió un mejor acceso al abrir levemente su boca. Tomando eso como luz verde, Eren profundizó el beso adentrando su rosado músculo hasta sobar el húmedo paladar del pelinegro. Si bien la mano en la que llevaba los dos libros permaneció a un lado, con la otra se encargó de acariciar la quijada de Levi, transmitiéndole toda la ternura y sentimientos que le generaba al mayor. Se sentía condenadamente bien, y hubiera sido lo mejor del día si no se hubiesen visto interrumpidos por esa voz…

 _I want to talk to you, I want to shampoo you (Quiero hablarte, quiero shampoo pasarte)_

 _I want to renew you again and again (Quiero renovarte, una y otra vez)_

 _Applause, applause - Life is our cause (Aplausos, aplausos, la vida es nuestra causa)_

Técnicamente fue una risita, pero aún así derrumbó toda la atmósfera que había sido creada. Eren quiso matar a Hanji ahí mismo, ni hablar de Levi, aunque ambos agradecieron mentalmente a su excéntrica amiga del llamado de atención, ya que estaban en la escuela, y una de las reglas era no andar besuqueándose por ahí. Levi dejó escapar un gruñido cuando Eren fue el primero en separarse. Se sentía mareado, pero mareado bien, era un buen mareo, un mareo… sexy.

 _When I think of your kisses my mind see-saws (Cuando pienso en tus besos mi mente ve subibajas)_

Levi tosió para tratar de hacer todo más llevadero, y Eren, una vez razonando de nuevo, rascó su nuca con su mano libre, gesto que siempre hacía cada vez que estaba algo avergonzado. Y ¿qué mejor momento para estarlo? Al ver al pelinegro, Eren sólo pudo pensar que qué bueno era no ser un cobarde. Ese sonrojo en el hermoso rostro de su amigo había valido la pena sin lugar a dudas, y definitivamente quería volver a verlo pronto, sólo que no en donde hubiese tanta gente, en especial Hanji. Ya se encargaría de sentir ese par de labios que tan bien correspondieron a los besos de los suyos.

 _I want to have fun, I want to shine like the sun (Quiero brillar como el sol)_

 _Oh I want to be the one that you want to see (Oh, quiero ser el que tu quieras ver)_

 _I want to knit you a sweater (Quiero tejerte un sweater)_

 _I want to write you a love letter (Quiero escribirte una carta de amor)_

 _I want to make you feel better (Quiero hacerte sentir mejor)_

 _I want to make you feel free (Quiero hacerte sentir libre)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es, no corto, sino RE CORTO. Es que el último va a ser muy largo, así que nada, confórmense con esto. Bsides, dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco chico, sino mírenlo a Levi (?) Okno.**

 **¿No aman la idea de Eren e Izzy como mellizos? Porque yo sí.**

 **Jay Brannan es uno de los cantantes que más me gusta a la hora de pensar en estos dos, y no sólo porque es super gay, sino porque es lo más tierno y lindo ever. Escuchen esta canción porque aguante todo, vieja. Se llama All I Want, por cierto.**


	3. Nuestra pimera vez

**Nuestra primera vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"El amor no es lo que hace al mundo girar. El amor es lo que hace que el camino valga la pena."_

 **.**

 **.**

El calor corporal que emanaba el cuerpo que abrazaba lo hacía viajar a la fantasía y a la realidad constantemente. Ese aroma tan particular que emitía el cabello de Levi le recordaba que no, no estaba soñando, que iba en efecto estrechando al menor. Pero a la vez rezaba internamente que no se tratase de un sueño, y si lo era, deseaba no despertase jamás. El arrullo que hacía el tren por sobre los rieles era un complemento del momento, trayendo serenidad.

Habían pasado tres meses de que los adolescentes decidieron por fin iniciar una relación. Los amigos de ambos estaban contentos de ver que, si bien había trances entre los dos, eran rápidamente solucionados. Todos podían ver cómo se pertenecía ese par, y nadie negaba que se veían bien juntos. Nadie se atrevía a bufonearse de su noviazgo, tampoco, pues sabían que, tanto el Titán -como suelen llamar los compañeros de basquet a Eren- como el enano gruñón, eran individuos de mal genio, y que al mínimo chiste, iban a ser no sólo callados, sino -probablemente- golpeados. Eren y Levi eran respetados, y no había alumnos de Kyojin que no estuviesen al tanto de la nueva pareja. Es que no eran muy disimulados. Aunque no necesitaban siquiera tocarse para que uno pudiese advertir que estaban juntos, la forma en que tan sólo se miraban decía ya todo.

 _-Eren_ ,-Llamó Isabel sacando del ensueño a su hermano- _¿dijo el abuelo si nos pasaba a buscar al menos?_

El castaño negó sobre la cabeza de su novio sin una honesta respuesta. Su Honda Civic había sido momentáneamente secuestrado por su abuelo, ya que debía hacer las compras mensuales, y dado que su Buick estaba en reparaciones, indirectamente le pidió el auto a su nieto. Lo que lo dejaba a este... a pie. Pero si Eren era honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba usar el transporte público si eso significaba estar abrazado a una de las personas más valiosas para él.

 _-No creo, Izzy._ -Comentó despegando su mentón de la cabeza de Levi.- _Sabes cómo le gusta tomarse su tiempo a la hora de hacer las compras del mes._

Isabel asintió frunciendo la boca. No que le molestase viajar en tren, pero ya habiéndose acostumbrado a que su hermano haga de chofer, prefería la comodidad del Honda.

- _Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a viajar en tren._ -Dijo Levi sonando desafiante y algo burlón.- _De ahora en más Eren va a llevarme sólo a mí. A menos que quieras ver cómo lo manoseo a tu hermano._

Eren agradeció la ausencia de Mikasa, ya que como su mejor amiga y "conciencia" -según ella-, solía molestar al castaño con que lo único que Levi quería conseguir de él era estar a solas para poder sacar su calentura. Eren, en el fondo, no estaba tan en contra de esa sentencia, aunque nunca se lo haría saber a su amiga.

Isabel, por otro lado, a esas alturas había aprendido a ignorar las barbaridades que su amigo podía llegar a decir. Por dos cosas. Una, sabía bien que tanto su hermano como Levi seguían siendo un par de vírgenes que apenas habían sí llegado a primera base. Y dos, estaba al tanto de que las intenciones del pelinegro eran inocentes y que tan sólo buscaba fastidiarla.

Los cuatro tomaron rumbos diferentes a la hora de entrar a clases, Levi por su lado, Armin y los mellizos por el suyo.

El final de ese día era uno que la pareja de adolescentes anhelaba. No es como si nunca lo hubieran hecho ya, pero cuando lo hacían, lo consideraban uno de los pequeños lujos que podían darse. Después de clases Levi iría directo a la casa de los Arlert y pasaría la tarde con Eren. Era viernes, así que no estaban tan atareados como para no poder permitirse un momento juntos. El abuelo de Eren era algo antiguo, y ninguno le había dicho que Levi en realidad era el novio de su nieto adoptivo. Tampoco es como que _tenía_ que saberlo. Ni Eren como Levi eran fanáticos de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero eso se debía principalmente a que ninguno sabía bien qué hacer con el otro. Tal vez se abrazaban y se robaban algún que otro pico, pero no pasaba de ahí. Y cuando estaban solos, se la pasaban jugando en la PS3 o mirando series. Era en verdad todo bastante inocente. Aunque las insinuaciones estaban ahí, pero ninguno parecía hacerse cargo. Tampoco es como si podían hacer mucho en lo de Eren. Viviendo con su hermana y su mejor amigo -sin mencionar a su abuelo-, les era difícil tener la privacidad necesaria para llegar a segunda base siquiera y no ser molestados.

Para la sorpresa de los mellizos, el abuelo de Armin estaba esperándolos con el Honda de Eren, y habiendo lugar para sólo cuatro personas más, Mikasa quedaba excluida del viaje. O eso creyó ella, imaginando de antemano que Eren no le pediría a su novio de irse.

 _-¿Estás seguro, Eren?_

 _-Descuida_.-Exclamó sonriente mientras soltaba la mano de Levi así su abuelo no veía nada... raro.

Se acercaron los cinco al auto y el hombre saludó amablemente a cada uno, aunque al contarlos, puso una cara que denotaba preocupación y comentó que no iban a caber, a lo que Eren respondió con total soltura, tanta, que hasta parecía desinteresado.- _Que Levi se siente en mi falda._ -Isabel lo miró algo preocupada, Armin no fue la excepción, y Mikasa transformó su rostro calmo a uno nervioso.

-No hace falta, no me molesta irme cam-

 _-Que no me cuesta nada, Mikasa. Ven,_ -Dijo tomando nuevamente a Levi pero de la muñeca con un propósito diferente. _-eres el más liviano de todos, no me molestará llevarte._ -Explicó imparcial. Las caras de todos eran un poema, menos la de su abuelo, que sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que no estaba al tanto de las inclinaciones sexuales de su nieto, ni que hablar de su relación amorosa con su supuesto amigo.

- _Bien. Subamos._

Se acomodaron así, entonces. Mikasa adelante, ya que era la primera en bajar y le resultaría más cómodo estar allí. Armin en uno de los extremos del asiento trasero, Isabel en el medio, y Eren en el otro extremo con Levi sentado en su falda.

El pelinegro se sintió algo incómodo, y no por lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser viajar así, sino porque sabía que debajo de su trasero estaban ni más ni menos que las partes privadas de Eren.

- _Échate para atrás así no viajas encorvado._ -Susurró Eren para que sólo oyera el pelinegro, y este, obedeciendo, hizo tal cual fue indicado, quedando así con su nuca apoyada en el hombro de su novio, y su espalda completamente relajada y en contacto con el pecho de Eren. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, y cada vez que entrelazaban disimuladamente sus manos, estos aumentaban con creces.

El viaje, si bien fue algo difícil de sobrellevar, fue grato, y ni bien la pelinegra se bajó en su casa, Armin se sentó adelante para que Levi pudiese bajarse de la entrepierna de Eren y así romper con la tensión que sólo los adolescentes sabían que había.

Un sonrojo incriminatorio inundaba la cara del más joven, y el castaño aunque trataba de actuar normal, no se quedaba atrás. De todos modos hicieron su camino adentro de la casa, yendo todos arriba menos el abuelo, quien se dirigió al living a leer el periódico. Afortunadamente para los chicos, los Arlert fueron siempre una familia adinerada, permitiéndole así al hombre a mantener tales adolescentes viviendo más que cómodamente, cada uno con una habitación propia. Mas ninguno salía de lo humilde, y de ahí es que Eren se rehusaba a no contribuir, dividiendo sus ganancias que le dejaba su trabajo como mesero, aportando así para las boletas y parte de la comida.

Isabel le hizo un gesto lleno de complicidad a Eren, el cual el castaño trató de ignorar rodando sus verdes orbes. Levi entró primero a su cuarto, Eren siguiéndole.

 _-¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte? Y no insistas. Voy a llevarte yo._

 _-Hoy no voy a ir a natación así que me puedo quedar hasta las ocho._ -Respondió el pelinegro mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas.- _Mamá va a llegar a las nueve y quiero tenerle la cena preparada ya. Papá va a llegar más tarde hoy. La empresa estuvo teniendo problemas con uno de los socios y hoy debatían entre todos si lo sacaban del medio o qué hacían._

 _-Okay._

No hicieron nada fuera de la rutina esa tarde. Sabían que al día siguiente no tenían nada para hacer, por lo que podían verse el sábado, inclusive, así que jugar alguna partida de NFS no sonaba como una mala idea. Eso, y música.

 _-¿Qué es esa mierda?_

 _-¡Hey! No insultes a Gojira._ -Respondió Eren haciendo una mueca llena de dolor. Era costumbre que Levi insultase sus gustos musicales, pero no permitía que se metiese con las bandas que más amaba. _-A ti porque no te gusta, eso no significa que sea mala música._

 _-Tch. Sigue siendo una porquería._

El castaño sabía que su pequeño y fastidiado novio no cargaba maldad en sus palabras, esto generándole ganas de abrazarlo. Entonces eso hizo.

 _-He-_

Que robarse besos entre ellos fuese común no quería decir que hubiese perdido significado para Levi. Sentirse inmovilizado gracias a los tonificados brazos del mayor lo hacían sentir seguro, y probar sus labios de manera sorpresiva lo mareaba un poco. En un buen, extraño y sexy sentido. Levi sabía que tenía que sujetarse de Eren cuando este lo besaba de improvisto, de otro modo podía hasta perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Permanecieron así por unos cuántos segundos, manteniendo el inocente contacto de labios sin hacer mucho movimiento. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la posición empezaba a molestarles, decidiendo casi telepáticamente ir hasta la cama del castaño para más confort, guardando la partida y apagando el televisor.

Seguro que ya habían pasado tardes enteras besándose, pero nunca pasaba de eso, siempre quedaba ahí, en besos cortos y en grandes cantidades, y ambos parecían estar cómodos con eso. O al menos hasta entonces.

Eren fue quien recostó a Levi en su colchón, y antes de volver a besarlo, se encargó de despejar su cara de los mechones de su flequillo, pudiendo observar con mayor detenimiento los ojos del pelinegro. Y Eren no supo si fue porque nunca se encontró tan enamorado de la situación en sí, pero esa vez pudo notar el delgado anillo azul que rodeaba las pupilas de esos grises fanales, por primera vez.

- _Levi._ -Dijo casi automáticamente, trayendo en sí al contrario, quien se encontraba algo mareado debido a la intimidad del momento.- _Te amo._

El pobre corazón de Levi latió con fuerza sobrehumana, y él mismo supuso que Eren pudo escuchar esos latidos. Se habían dicho cuánto se gustaban, y hasta cuánto se querían, también, pero la palabra con _a_ nunca había surgido. El menor no sabía qué hacer. Si callaba, tal vez Eren creería que no sentía lo mismo cuando en realidad sí lo hacía, sólo que no estaba listo para soltar semejante confesión. Y si hablaba, temía hacer el ridículo y titubear. Así que no dijo nada, y Eren no esperaba nada.

- _Me gusta que seamos novios.-_ Susurró despacio acercando ese estúpido y hermoso rostro a la oreja de Levi.- _No te das una idea de cuánto vengo queriendo tenerte así._

Eren pudo ver algo de temor repentino en esos grises ojos, e inmediatamente dedujo el porqué. Lo que menos quería era que esa persona tan grandiosa para él supusiera que tan sólo lo quería por cómo se veía. Lejos de eso. Eren quería asegurarse de que Levi supiese bien que su amor por él, que esas dos palabras, que lo que le confesaba, en verdad tenía un significado.

Tratando de borrar ese miedo del rostro de su novio, Eren besó la mejilla del menor y se recostó a su lado, enfrentando su rostro al de Levi y abrazándolo por la cintura, apenas acercándolo a su cuerpo. La respiración de Levi aumentaba, pero eventualmente se relajó al notar que Eren no planeaba más que sujetarlo con fuerza.

Cayó la noche para cuando ambos adolescentes oyeron que golpeaban la puerta, y tras mirar el reloj de mesa de Eren, Levi advirtió que se habían quedado dormidos por más de tres horas. ¿Tan relajante era sentir la respiración de su estúpidamente alto novio? Aparentemente.

 _-Eren._

 _-Mhh-Ahww._

El castaño bostezó y, como despertando de un muy grato sueño, sonrió somnoliento clavando su mirada a la del menor.

- _Buen día._

 _-Tch. Es de noche, idiota._ -Levi quería reír ante la confusión de Eren, pero se contuvo. _-Llévame a casa. Ya falta poco para las ocho._

Eren lamentó el haberse quedado dormido toda la tarde en vez de aprovecharla para al menos conversar con Levi, pero lo bien que se sentía tras esa siesta compensaba toda molestia. Abrazó a su pequeño novio y en cuanto estaba por hablar nuevamente, otro golpe a la puerta se escuchó, seguido por la voz de Isabel.

 _-¡Eren! ¡Abre! ¡Necesito la notebook!_

Levi gruñó, y Eren rió, y dado que ya era hora de llevar a Levi a su casa, no se enojó con su despistada hermana.

 _-¡Eeeeeeeeeereeeeeeennnn!_

 _-¡Ya va!_

Se levantaron sin muchas ganas de querer dejar de abrazarse, y Levi fue en busca de su chaqueta y sus zapatillas. Eren abrió la puerta con un aura relajada y con la notebook de su hermana en mano.

 _-Ten. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes tus cosas en mi cuarto?_

Isabel rodó sus ojos con fastidio, aunque Eren notó lo relajada que estaba al darse cuenta que ambos varones estaban vestidos, aún con sus uniformes de la escuela, sólo que sin la molesta corbata verde y con pelo de cama. Lo que menos quería era presenciar el aspecto post coito de su amigo y hermano, era lógico.

La puerta se cerró inmediatamente después de devolverle la notebook a Isabel, y aprovechando los últimos minutos a solas en su cuarto con su novio, lo tomó con delicadeza de sus muñecas para acercarlo a su pecho y así besar su frente.

 _-Es verdad._

 _-¿Nh?_ -Levi no sabía de qué estaba hablando Eren, ya que parecía estar diciendo eso más para sí mismo que para el más bajo.

-Lo que dije antes, es verdad.-Eren separó a Levi para poder chocar su frente con la de él y que el contacto sea más íntimo y significante.- _Te amo. Me gustaste del día en que te conocí, Levi._ -Eren notó al pelinegro flaquear entre sus brazos, mas su sostén no aflojaba.- _Cada vez que salíamos juntos me era difícil no decirte nada. Creo que pensé que yo sólo te gustaba como amigo. Pero estos últimos meses me cambiaron la perspectiva, empecé a fijarme mejor que tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad. Puede que me haya llevado tiempo avanzar, pero es cierto todo. Te amo. Te amo creo que desde que nos convertimos en amigos._

Levi podía morir ahí mismo ya. Escuchar semejante confesión de Eren no era poca cosa. Si bien su novio era conocido por ser muy cabezadura, honesto, y un bastardo suicida, que llegase tan lejos de verdad le sorprendía. Levi no tenía palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era abrir su boca en un intento de respuesta, mas nada salía de allí. Eren fue atento al darse cuenta de lo aturdido que estaba el pobre, y para bajarlo de su nube, sólo lo besó.

- _Vamos, no tienes que decir nada.-_ Y no había victimización en su tono, estaba siendo honesto, y sus ojos eran amables, puros. Levi, por otro lado, frunció su ceño algo frustrado. No quería que Eren creyera que él no retornaba sus sentimientos. No quería arriesgarse a ser reemplazado por alguien más afectuoso, pero tampoco parecía poder decir lo que sentía por el mayor.

El viaje a su casa no fue tan incómodo como esperaba, y eso gracias a Eren, quien se la pasó hablando de lo contento que estaba de que cada vez le faltase menos para terminar las clases. Levi estaba contento también, ya que dado a sus sobresalientes notas, podría hacer lo que quisiese en sus vacaciones. Por otro lado, tenía algo de nervios al imaginar a Eren empezando la Universidad el año próximo. Su novio tenía muy en claro lo que quería seguir apenas terminase la secundaria, y a Levi lo asustaba un poco. Imaginarlo rodeado de chicas inteligentes, sujetos deportistas... era... _terrible_. ¿Qué pasaría si pasaba el tiempo y él seguía siendo una monja de convento que no podía decirle lo que sentía? Eren definitivamente encontraría alguien con mayor predisposición, pensó. Así que, sin dudar demasiado, decidió que algo de todo eso cambiaría.

Cuando bajaron del Honda, -porque Eren tenía esta caballerosa forma de ser- el castaño lo acompañó hasta su puerta sin despegarse de su lado, y al despedirse, Eren tomó el rostro de Levi con ambas manos y lo besó con tanta delicadeza que el mismo Levi creyó se trataba de su imaginación. Había ternura en ese roce, y la sonrisa que acompañó esa esmeralda mirada lo confirmó plenamente.

 _-Buenas noches._

Eren retomó camino hasta su auto al ver que el pelinegro estaba con la puerta abierta apunto de entrar, pero al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en toda la tarde, volteó.

 _-Avísame cuando llegues._

Una enorme sonrisa y un saludo vago después, Eren se estaba yendo, y Levi cerrando la puerta para poder empezar a preparar la cena. A veces las muestras de amor no son sólo con _esas_ palabras. A veces con preguntar con verdadero interés cómo estuvo el día del significante basta, con demostrar preocupación por el otro, con un abrazo.

 **(x)**

La noche anterior había dormido pésimamente gracias a que miles de pensamientos de todo tipo invadieron su cabeza. Se había limitado a responder el whatsapp de Eren en donde este le decía que había llegado a salvo y después no volvieron a hablar. Y las horas del sábado pasaban, y no había señal alguna de Eren. Levi en parte se frustró. Siempre era el castaño quien empezaba las conversaciones, por ende estaba acostumbrado a que su novio le hablase primero. _Mal_ acostumbrado.

 _-¿Cielo?_

 _-Ah. Hola, ma._ -Saludó sin muchas ganas mientras jugaba con su consola en el living.

 _-¿Qué te sucede?_

Levi se preguntaba cómo es que su madre sabía tanto. Su cara siempre había denotado enojo, así que en verdad no entendía cómo ella podía distinguir su cara usual, de la de su cara de verdadero enojo.

 _-Nada._ -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin muchas ganas de explicar, tratando de prestarle atención a su vicio, aunque fallando. Kuchel sabía mejor.

 _-¿Es Eren?_

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron ridículamente y se clavaron en los de su madre, y ella tuvo que contenerse para no reír, ya que en verdad era tierno y gracioso a la vez ver a su hijo tan demostrativo cuando se trataba de Eren. Tal vez era él quien creía que no mostraba su afecto. Tal vez Eren sí estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, después de todo.

 _-¿Cómo... ?_

 _-Creo que soy tu madre. Se supone que algo debo conocer de mi propio hijo, ¿no crees? Como sea, espero que no se hayan peleado._

 _-No_.-Levi negó seguro. No habían peleado. Quería creer que el que Eren no le hubiese mandado ningún otro whatsapp se debía a... ¿a qué podía deberse?- _Bueno, no sé._ -Se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

- _Levi_ ,-Dijo la mujer en tono sereno pero serio, sentándose al lado de su hijo en el sofá, este prestándole entonces completa atención.- _sé que algo pasa, cielo. Has estado mirando tu celular toda la mañana. Sin mencionar que es raro que Eren no esté aquí hoy sábado. ¿No han hablado en todo el día?_

 _-No es nada grave. Ya lo hará._

 _-Mmm... tal vez ese sea el problema._

 _-..._

- _Levi, una pareja se construye de a dos, y por más que suene poco romántico lo que voy a decirte, es cierto; el amor se trata de soportar las porquerías del otro._ -Ahora Kuchel era una mujer de claras pero delicadas palabras, por lo que le resultaba raro oír a su madre hablar así.- _Míranos a tu padre y a mí. Lo amo y él me ama, pero si ese amor no se va es porque trabajamos día a día para que no desaparezca. A veces hay que esforzarse y sacrificar el orgullo, y si la razón de este distanciamiento es porque Eren no te habla primero, entonces no sé qué esperas para hablarle tú. Quiero decir, Levi, Eren es un chico de los que no se ven de a montones, ¿no crees que aflojar y escribirle antes es algo por lo que Eren valga la pena?_

Levi estaba sin palabras por varios motivos, dos de ellos eran que: uno, su madre estaba en lo cierto, y dos, era el saber que ella _sabía_ que estaba saliendo con Eren. Vergüenza invadió su rostro, haciendo que Kuchel tuviese que explicarse.

- _Seguro te preguntas cómo sé que tú y Eren son más que amigos_.-Como siempre, Levi permaneció anonadado a medida que su madre adivinaba más y más cosas.- _En realidad me di cuenta de cuánto ustedes se gustaban de antes que empezaran a verse cada vez más seguido, digamos que ninguno de los dos es de lo más sutil a la hora de mirar al otro._ -No sólo no había maldad en sus palabras, sino que estas iban cargadas de coraje y comprensión. Levi seguía sin saber qué decir. Y antes de darle tiempo a decir algo, prosiguió.- _Tal vez sería lindo de tu parte hablarle primero. Eren es de apreciar cada mínimo detalle que tienes con él, y que hayas tratado de solucionar un problema sabiendo ya lo orgulloso que eres, bueno, significaría mucho para ese pobre chico. No seas malo y no esperes que él ceda primero._

Kuchel se fue dejando a un muy confundido Levi, pero antes de desaparecer por completo, retrocedió hasta quedar frente a su hijo.

 _-Ah, antes que me olvide._ -Dijo tiernamente llamando de cuenta nueva la atención del adolescente.- _Hoy tenemos la fiesta del viejo Pixis y no vamos a volver hasta mañana por el mediodía._ -A esas alturas Levi sabía bien cuánto tardaban y en qué consistían las fiestas que llevaban a cabo los socios de su padre. Desde pequeño que tuvo que amoldarse o a ir, o a quedarse en la casa de sus abuelos, pero a medida que crecía, lo que menos quería era asistir a esas aburridas reuniones de gente de bien. Era simplemente aburridísimo.- _Te dejé la cena preparada en la nevera, y hay suficiente como para dos personas, así que estaba pensando, ¿por qué no invitas a Eren y de paso solucionan sus problemas? Además, sabes cuánto odio que te quedes solo cuando no estamos._

 _-Tch, tengo casi diecisiete, ma.-_ Dijo ignorando el rubor que sentía expandirse por su cara al oír la parte de invitar a su novio a pasar la noche.

 _-Exacto. Diecisiete. Eres mi bebé, y preferiría que estuvieses acompañado por alguien. Y quién mejor que Eren para tal cosa._

Rodando los ojos y haciendo un ademán con su mano, el pelinegro volvió su mirada a su consola. Kuchel tomó eso como el fin de la conversación, pues sabía que su hijo terminaría cediendo.

 _-Tan sólo mándame algún mensaje de vez en cuándo avisando que estás bien._ -Dijo la mujer situando un beso en la sien de su hijo. Este hizo un sonido aprobatorio y con eso Kuchel se sintió aliviada y se marchó por fin.

La noche no tardó en llegar, y para cuando se hicieron las siete de la tarde, Levi ya estaba en su pijama -el cual consistía en un pantalón de chándal gris y una musculosa del mismo color- y con su notebook en su falda. Sus padres se habían ido hacía unos pocos minutos, y Kuchel le recordó a su hijo de cenar, repitiéndole que si podía hacerlo acompañado, mejor.

Se sentía solo, y si bien la soledad era algo con lo que estaba más que cómodo, esta no era una soledad que quería. Se sentía... vacío.

Sin saber bien qué hacer y sin estar cansado, pasó de perder tiempo en Tumblr, a perderlo en Facebook. Levi no era de obsesionarse con revisar el muro de su novio, pero esta vez decidió ver si había actualizado algo. No sólo se encontró con un estado muy patético en donde comentaba que todos habían salido y que sería un sábado de Netflix y Doritos, sino que advirtió que el castaño estaba conectado. Así que decidió hablarle.

 **"Hey"**

Como si hubiese estado esperando sin moverse de la pantalla, Eren tipeó su respuesta enseguida, brindándole calidez al pecho de Levi. En verdad creer que Eren podía llegar a estar molesto había sido una estupidez.

 **"Hola! n_n cómo estás?"**

 _-Idiota..._

 **"Solo en casa. Algo aburrido. Por lo visto tú no estás en mejores condiciones."**

Levi siempre era algo reacio a la hora de escribir, mismo hablar, pero secretamente esperaba que el otro -más que nada cuando "el otro" era nadie más ni nadie menos que su novio- no tomase su tono como algo malo.

 **"Solo? Quieres que salgamos? Podemos ir a comer algo si tienes ganas. No me gusta cuando te quedas solo en tu casa!"** Respondió Eren ignorando la malicia de su novio.

Fue inevitable para el pelinegro que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro. Con Eren perdía _siempre_ , y no había manera de ocultar lo que sentía por el mayor.

Le costó escribir su respuesta, mas lo hizo después de que Eren volviese a preguntarle qué quería hacer.

 **"En realidad te quería preguntar si querías venir y quedarte."**

Y pausa. Levi esperó expectante que esos tres puntitos aparecieran advirtiendo una posible respuesta, y cuando pensó que Eren se había ido, fue que le contestó.

 **"Yendo."**

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par al ver que la luz verde indicando que Eren estaba conectado ya no aparecía más. De pronto sintió cómo ese familiar temor y sensación de duda amenazaba con llenar su interior nuevamente. Respirando y tratando de relajarse, fue hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua y prender el horno asumiendo que Eren no había cenado aún. Tras poner lo que parecía ser lasaña a fuego medio, fue corriendo al baño.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Calculando que tendría no más de diez minutos, se desvistió de pie a cabeza admirando su cuerpo, arrojando sus prendas por cualquier lado. Levi siempre había estado orgulloso de él, de eso no había duda, lo que no sabía era si necesitaba un corte ahí abajo. Sus nervios fueron tales que, sin pensar bien qué estaba haciendo, tomó una de las afeitadoras sin abrir de su padre -ya que nunca había necesitado una, pues carecía aún de vello facial- y, sólo con un poco de agua jabonosa, comenzó a pasarla por el comienzo de su entrepierna. Tres tajos después y lo que parecía ser un corte "parejo", el pelinegro se rindió, y sin estar conforme, trató de presionar los pequeños raspones con algo de papel higiénico y así detener las hemorragias.

El timbre lo sacó de sí, y vistiéndose con su pijama, sin rastros de su boxer, salió del baño corriendo, tratando de no caerse, mas fallando habiendo llegado al corredor. Levi tenía la sospecha de que la noche no iba a ser como esperaba, y lo confirmó cuando un olor fuerte a salsa quemada inundó sus fosas nasales.

- _¡Mierda!_

 _-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?_

 _-¡S-sí! ¡Espera un momento!_

Fue tarde cuando entró a la cocina, y después de sacar la lasaña del horno, no le quedó otra más que pensar en ofrecerle comida china a su invitado.

 _-Hey, ¿qué fue eso?-_ Preguntó Eren una vez dentro, algo preocupado luego de ver el rostro del más bajo lleno de frustración.

 _-Quemé la comida. Tch._

Eren hizo un paneo rápido para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden y que Levi no se encontrase en problemas, mas no halló nada grave, sólo olor a comida algo pasada de horno.- _¿Estabas cocinando?_

 _-No. Mamá dejó lasaña para calentar y la arruiné. Lo siento, podemos pedir lo qu-_

Pero Levi no llegó a terminar su frase, pues Eren lo abrazó, encontrando toda la situación por demás tierna.

 _-Eres tan lindo._

 _-Tch. Idiota._

 _-¡Ow!_ -Gritó el castaño tras recibir un sorpresivo golpe en su cabeza por parte del más bajo. _-¡Pero lo eres!_

Entraron después de que Eren le robase unos cuántos besos al pelinegro, notando con cada uno un aumento de temperatura en el rostro del contrario. Levi avergonzado era adorable para Eren, y no podía evitar querer ver más de ese lado tan tímido de su novio. Simplemente le encantaba, y aprovechando que sabía que sus suegros no estaban, iba a besarlo cuanto podía.

- _Traje mi pen drive_.-Anunció una vez los dos en la cocina. _-Podemos terminar de ver Death Note de una vez, si quieres._

 _-Ajá, sí._

Era común que su enano y grunón novio fuese cortante, pero ¿tanto? Eren primero creyó que se debía a "haber arruinado la cena", pero no, había algo más ahí.

 _-¿Estás bien, Levi?_

 _-Sí, ¿por?_

 _-Te noto raro desde ayer. ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada?-_ Eren observó con sus ojos al más bajo, como queriendo leer su mente telepáticamente.- _Soy tu novio y me puedes contar lo que sea.-_ Eren podía verse tan maduro a veces, pensó el pelinegro.

 _-Es sólo que..._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Ayúdame a limpiar la fuente y podemos ir a ver Death Note a mi cuarto. Voy a ver si enciendo la calefacción que está algo frío._

Eren frunció su ceño, pero no dijo nada, obedeciendo con el pedido de su novio. No iba a obligarlo a compartir si no quería. Le daría tiempo a que se sienta cómodo.

Una vez guardada la ya limpia fuente en la alacena, Eren se dirigió al cuarto de Levi. No sabía bien si el otro pensaba hablar, por lo que sacó el pen drive antes de entrar. Se acomodaron en la cama. Eren quitándose sus zapatillas, chaqueta y jean -pues ropa que estuvo en contacto con el mundo exterior no tocaba su cama-, y quedando en una camiseta y sus boxers, se acurrucó junto a Levi después de asegurarse de darle play al último capítulo.

 _-Woah... No me esperaba ese final._

 _-Mh. Ni yo. Oye, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo pedir algo, de verdad._ -Preguntó Levi durante el ending.

 _-En realidad estoy lleno de comer tantas frituras. Si tú tienes hambre podemos pedir comida. O puedo cocinarte algo con lo que sea que haya en la cocina._

 _-Nah. Estoy bie...n yo_.-Dijo el pelinegro entre un bostezo, pero viéndose interrumpido por el sonido de un mensaje de texto.- _Ugh, ¿me pasas mi teléfono? Está en m- ah, gracias._

Leyó la respuesta del mensaje que momentos atrás le había mandado a su madre en donde le avisaba que todo estaba bien y que Eren se quedaría. Tratando de mantener esa estoica expresión que tanto lo caracterizaba, Levi bloqueó la pantalla sin responderle, haciendo fuerza para que no se le subieran los colores a su rostro debido a lo que acababa de leer proviniendo de su mal pensada madre. Eren lo miraba preocupado otra vez, pero pensó algo que ya no era motivo de la mueca de Levi.

- _Tienes sueño. Durmamos.-_ Comentó Eren con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro creyendo que con eso se solucionaría todo. Si era honesto, él no tenía ganas de dormir, pero si era abrazando a Levi, entonces no podía quejarse.

 _-¿Seguro? Lo siento, no-_

 _-Seguro._

Eren apagó la televisión dejando su pen drive aún enchufado y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas con Levi, este con su cuerpo algo frío debido al movimiento generado. Eren era una estufa humana, mientras que Levi parecía un glaciar.

 _-Buenas noches._ -Susurró el mayor después de asegurarse de tener la cabeza de su novio apoyada en su pecho.

- _Buenas noches._ -Respondió algo fastidiado el pelinegro. Ni él sabía a esas alturas qué quería, qué esperaba, y como buen histérico, se volteó ni bien su novio cerró los ojos, quedando así de costado.

Eren, ante el cambio brusco y repentino, volvió a abrir sus ojos, y aunque lo único que los iluminaba era el reflejo de una pálida luna que asomaba por la ventana de Levi, podía ver y sentir con claro detalle que la respiración su novio no era pareja, indicando que no estaba del todo dormido.

Decidió no preguntarle qué le pasaba, pues sabía que difícilmente iba a obtener una respuesta, por lo que prefirió actuar. Levi lo había invitado a pasar la noche, después de todo. Eso _algo_ quería decir, y aunque ninguno de los dos era un experto en las relaciones de pareja, el mayor pudo deducir que lo que Levi estaba indirectamente pidiendo, era afecto. Tal vez otro tipo de afecto, uno que le avergonzaba pedir.

Girando y quedando en la misma posición que su novio, Eren agachó un poco su rostro hasta dejarlo a la altura del cuello del pelinegro, encontrándose con el comienzo de su columna vertebral y el fin de su rapado. Acercó su boca tratando de contenerse y no asaltar con violencia esa pálida piel que olía tan... tan a Levi, y depositó un pequeño beso que le hizo largar un indecoroso sonido al menor, incrementando las ganas poseerlo así fuese con sus labios. Levi no tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo al pobre castaño.

Eren, como el virginal mocoso que era, se avergonzó cuando se percató de lo que esos sonidos que salían de Levi le estaban causando a su amigo de ahí abajo, por lo que no dudó en correrse hacia atrás hasta quedar completamente separado del menor de la cintura para abajo. Pero Levi fue más rápido -e impulsivo-, atrayéndolo así nuevamente con su mano, sintiendo cómo las partes bajas de su novio golpeaban su trasero. No pudieron evitar, ninguno de los dos, el gemido ante la sensación de estar tan pegados, y el pelinegro restregando su retaguardia contra la entrepierna del mayor no ayudaba mucho, tampoco.

 _-Levi..._

Dolía. Dolía como un demonio sentir su miembro apunto de estallar. Necesitaba liberar esa tensión, y por más que no estaba leyendo mal las intenciones del más joven, se negaba a actuar primero. Eren no sabía qué tan listo estaban ambos para hacerlo. Requería responsabilidad, y siendo ambos los adolescentes hormonales que eran, no quería arriesgarse a nada. ¿Y si lastimaba a Levi? ¿Y si no era eso lo que quería a final de cuentas? Debía estar cien por ciento seguro.

- _Eren..._

Lo que originalmente quiso salir como un llamado salió como un gemido, y tomando eso como lo que le costó la sanidad mental al mayor, este se dejó llevar, retomando el camino de besos que había abandonado. Levi tembló gracias a que un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. La mano con la que sujetaba la cintura de Eren desde su posición no la sacó en ningún momento y afianzó su agarre. Eren estaba mareado. Comenzó a restregar su erección por el trasero del menor, sacándole quejidos que en otra situación hubiese encontrado adorables.

Esta, sin embargo...

Levi no aguantó mucho más para darse la vuelta, animando a su novio a cambiar de posición, quedando el castaño recostado encima suyo y él con su espalda apoyada sobre sus sábanas. Tanto el pelinegro como el castaño seguían con sus ropas, pero se les estaba tornando molesto tener tanta tela interfiriendo entre sus cuerpos. Eren decidió tantear terreno levantando lentamente la musculosa de Levi, tocando las sutiles protuberancias que cada vez se notaban más en el abdomen del menor. Sus dedos estaban calientes, al igual que empezaba a tornarse la piel del contrario, y si bien la calefacción estaba apagada, no era necesaria, ya que la calidez humana que emanaban los dos contrarrestaba cualquier bocanada de frío.

 _-¿Estás seguro?_ -Preguntó Eren tratando de sonar relajado, pero su vos denotaba duda y algo de miedo.- _Podemos parar-_

 _-Estoy seguro, Eren._

Y tal vez no estaba seguro, pero sus manos estaban actuando por él, sin dejarle mucho lugar al cerebro de pensar bien en detalle.

Eren tomó eso como luz verde y comenzó a moverse, restregando ambas erecciones tortuosamente lento. Eso se sentía mejor, y por la cara del más joven se daba cuenta que era lo que Levi andaba buscando. Se besaron por impulso, tímidamente al principio, acrecentando el entusiasmo pasando los segundos. Las manos de Eren viajaron al rostro de Levi, mientras que las del menor trataban de quitarle la camiseta al más alto con movimientos algo torpes. Eren, decidiendo ayudarle, se separó momentáneamente para despojarse de la molesta prenda y así quedar sólo en sus boxers. Levi amaba lo que estaba viendo. Retomaron el ansiado beso, tanteando ambos el cuerpo del otro casi con desesperación, como si no se hubiesen tocado por meses. El franeleo de sus entrepiernas volvió también, acompañado por gratos quejidos por parte de los dos. No duraron mucho, sin embargo, hasta que decidieron que eso no les era suficiente, necesitaban _más_. Eren desprendió al más bajo de su musculosa tratando de no perderse en el apuro, queriendo que todo fuese lo más natural y agradable posible para los dos, por más que no tuviese idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Levi contribuyó despegando su torso del colchón y levantando sus brazos para que hurtarle la prenda le sea más fácil a su novio. Las manos de Eren no tardaron en recorrer con frenesí y verdadero deseo la piel del más bajo, acompañando sus toqueteos con besos algo escuetos sobre las clavículas que yacían debajo de él. Cuando el calor fue demasiado insoportable para los dos, y ambas entrepiernas se movían tratando de sentirse lo mejor posible, fue que Eren decidió hablar.

 _-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?_

Levi no respondió con palabras, sino asintiendo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del más alto, intentando no dejar ver cómo la vergüenza comenzaba a inundarlo.

 _-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?_

El pelinegro honestamente no sabía qué contestar. No estaba listo para esa pregunta, ya que no tenía idea de qué estaban haciendo. Esa iba a ser su primera vez, _¿qué debía pretender?_ Decidió que lo mejor era cederle las riendas a Eren, indicándole que iba a ser todo más fácil si en su primera vez fuera él quien se ocupase del trabajo pesado, haciéndole entender que quien debería pilotar la situación debía ser el castaño. Eren asintió, su corrompido rostro viéndose momentáneamente preocupado tras recordar _algo_.

 _-Levi,_ -Habló como pudo. _-no tengo preservativos, no esperaba terminar así mi sábado..._

No era momento para reír, Levi lo sabía, y no rió. Él tampoco esperaba terminar así su fin de semana, y no podía culpar a su novio de no ir equipado, ya que él mismo tampoco lo estaba. Se le pasó por su mente ir hasta la habitación de sus padres para buscar condones allí, pero si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, no quería interrumpir lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Encogiéndose de hombros le susurró a Eren que no se preocupase, que si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo así, sin protección, que él iba a acceder. Eren no lo pensó dos veces. Conocía bien a su novio y sabía qué tan cuidadoso era, y descartando toda incertidumbre, asintió volviendo a besarlo.

El más bajo no tardó en quitarle el boxer a Eren con la fricción de sus propios pies, y cuando fue el turno del castaño de quitarle el pantalón al pelinegro, Levi sintió pena. No sólo vería que no llevaba ropa interior, sino que notaría...

Trató de no frustrarse demasiado cuando lo que tenía en frente de su entrepierna era un muy curioso Eren, quien no dejaba de escudriñar no sólo sus partes bajas, sino las raspaduras de tajos que se había hecho con la afeitadora. Sintió la vergüenza acumularse en su tímido rostro, y cerrando sus ojos deseando desaparecer, o que al menos Eren no lo viese más, trató de relajarse.

Por otro lado, Eren, quien se encontraba luchando para que una estúpida sonrisa no se formase en su cara, debatió si preguntarle o no a su novio si esos tajos se debían a que él estaba esperando a que eso pasara esa noche, y por eso se había afeitado. Levi estaba tratando de impresionarlo, y eso era lo que lo conmovía, no si estaba o no afeitado, no si había o no cocinado para él, sino el hecho de saber que lo que buscaba era complacerlo, a su manera, pero complacerlo al fin. No era de un lado sólo, Levi sentía lo mismo que Eren sentía por él.

Cuando la situación no hacía más que invitar a besarlo, Eren bajó su rostro hasta llevar su boca al miembro de su novio, quien peleaba por no dejar salir indecorosos ruidos de sus labios, mas cuando sintió el aliento del mayor chocar contra su entrepierna, abrió sus ojos de par en par e intentó separarlo. Era demasiado vergonzoso aquello, y si bien tenía fuerza, el más alto le ganaba, por lo que ignoró los manotasos, los quejidos y las silenciosas plegarias de no seguir. No habían llegado hasta ahí para retractarse debido a la vergüenza. El único motivo por el que Eren dejaría de tocarlo, era si Levi decidía no hacerlo, de otro modo no había chance alguna de que eso pasara.

Continuando con su labor, y por más inexperto que le resultase, Eren envolvió el miembro de Levi con su mano, sacando su lengua para lamer una perfecta línea desde la base hasta la punta, de la cual ya goteaba líquido preseminal. Eren encontró el salado sabor apetitoso, y gustoso de querer probar más, siguió, bajando y subiendo su cabeza, acompañándola con vagas caricias a los testículos o a la base. Levi era un desorden de jadeos. Trataba de permaneces silencioso, pero no podía del todo, la sensación era demasiado buena, y el pudor lo había abandonado hacía rato ya.

No fue hasta que Eren empezó a chupar que escuchó los verdaderos sonidos salir de la boca del menor. Gemidos inundaron rápidamente el cuarto, los cuales eran acompañados por escandalosos ruidos de succión y de saliva siendo absorbida por Eren. Este estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, considerando que era su primera vez, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al oír a su novio llorisquear su nombre entre jadeos y más gemidos. Eren no aguantaría mucho más, y apostó todo que si seguía así se correría con tan sólo escuchar a Levi rogar.

Con un "pop" indecente se retiró de la entrepierna del menor, y escupiendo una gran cantidad de saliva en sus dedos índice y medio, los llevó a la entrada del pelinegro. Admirando lo rosada y apetitosa que se veía, a pesar del leve camino de vello oscuro que la rodeaba -y encontrando esto la perfecta combinación entre sexy y masculino a la vez-, Eren puedo sentir su pene latir con fuerza. pronto estaría dentro de esa linda parte de su novio, e imaginarse así casi lo hace correrse ahí mismo.

Sus dedos amenazaban con entrar despacio, de a poco, y si bien podía deducir que probablemente era una sensación algo molesta para Levi, también podía ver cómo el menor mordía su labio inferior tratando de reprimir gemidos de placer. Tal vez no debido a la intrusión, sino a lo que significaba toda la situación. El momento en sí era sexy, y ninguno podía negarlo.

Una vez habiendo introducido ambas extremidades, Eren decidió moverlas. Primero despacio, quitándolas pero sin sacarlas del todo, y volviéndolas a meter hasta que su mano chocase con su trasero. La sensación le resultó ajena, extraña, mas para nada desagradable, lo opuesto, en realidad. Era como meter los dedos en algo acolchonado y caliente. Imaginar lo que se sentiría tener su polla ahí dentro le dilataba las pupilas cada vez más, y si no se contenía no iba a durar mucho. Escupiendo más y más saliva a medida que dejaba asomar ambos dedos afuera, el trabajo le iba resultando cada vez más fácil, y viendo que a Levi no le generaba verdadero dolor, decidió aumentar la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Su propia erección estaba siendo atendida con su mano contraria, sujetándose con fuerza de su propia base cada vez que sentía que podía llegar a acabar. Quería durar, quería estar ahí para complacer a su novio, también.

 _-Precioso..._ -Murmuró más para él que para el pelinegro. Levi había abandonado hacía rato el país de la cordura, y lo único que quedaba de él era su cuerpo y su puntos débiles. Eren sintió a Levi retorcerse, y no queriendo prolongar más el acto, decidió actuar.

Escupiendo una gran cantidad de saliva en su mano una vez habiendo retirado ambos dedos -¿cómo es que producía _tanta_?- osó embadurnar su pene dolorosamente erecto y alinearlo en la entrada del menor. Levi lo miró a Eren a los ojos, e intercambiando un silencioso acuerdo, el mayor entendió el sutil gesto, entrando dócilmente en él. Las respiraciones fueron detenidas momentáneamente. La ola de placer que acaparó su entrepierna fue demasiado, no pudiendo contener un gruñido desbordante de deleite. Levi, por otro lado, mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. La presión era fuerte, y fue inevitable sentir un frío algo molesto recorrer su espina dorsal. Sabía bien que si demostraba cuán incómodo le estaba resultando, Eren iba a detenerse, y no quería esto, por lo que busco el brazo del mayor a tientas, y al encontrarlo, realizó unas leves caricias transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Eren captó aquello como algo positivo. decidiendo que podía ya moverse. Salió despacio de Levi, apreciando -ido por el deseo- la agradable sensación de estar dentro del menor.

Las repetitivas intrusiones comenzaron a acrecentar el ritmo, yendo cada vez más rápido y profundo. No le estaba siendo fácil a Eren contenerse, y aunque Levi seguía padeciendo un atisbo de dolor, este fue eventualmente reemplazado por un benévolo ardor y agradable cosquilleo en su zona abdominal, advirtiéndole que Eren estaba en efecto haciendo un buen trabajo. O tal vez haya sido no la forma per se, sino todo. Saber que estaba haciéndolo con Eren, con quien más quería estar en ese momento, no otro. Sentir su respiración, sus jadeos, sus gemidos generados por el mismo Levi. Verle sus ojos verdes completamente oscurecidos, sus pupilas más grandes de lo que jamás las había visto, sus párpados pesados. Su cabello estaba pegado en su sudorosa frente, y sus labios estaban levemente separados pero unidos por una fina línea de saliva. Levi gruñó ante la vista que tenía de su novio encima suyo, y quiso intentar algo antes de que fuera tarde.

- _¿Eren?_ -Llamó, pero lo que intentó salir de manera interrogativa salió como un gemido de su nombre, por lo que Eren no captó lo que su novio quería. Así que Levi actuó en vez de intentar llamarlo de nuevo.

Empujándolo levemente para que salga de él, y tras un sucio y obsceno sonido lleno de fluidos corporales, los dos se separaron. El castaño no entendía bien el porqué, hasta que Levi lo arrojó a la cama, dejándolo de espaldas, y permitiéndoles un cambio radical de posiciones.

- _Recuéstate ahí_.-Levi instruyó. Los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos enormemente, ansiosos de saber qué pensaba hacer el menor. Este trepó a su entrepierna hasta quedar alineado nuevamente a la lubricada y escurridiza erección del castaño, y tras tomar aire, bajó ni muy fuerte ni tan despacio, robándole un ronquido. Los ojos de Eren nunca se cerraron, pudiendo apreciar la forma en que Levi lo sujetaba de su pecho con ambas manos abiertas, montándolo despacio al principio, y ganando confianza con cada movimiento, cada vez con más energía. Las manos de Eren se situaron en la cintura del pelinegro, las cuales acompañaban el vaivén que este generaba al brincar levemente encima suyo.

- _¡Ah!_ -Gritó Levi ya perdido en sí, afianzando aún más el agarre del pecho de Eren, enterrándole sus cortas uñas. _-¡Ahí!_

 _-¿Se siente bien ah-ahí?_ -Pregunto orgulloso, mas queriendo oír al objeto de todas sus fantasías y de sus afectos decirlo por sí mismo. Escuhar a Levi gemir su nombre era algo de lo que no se cansaría, y había decidido que era una de sus actividades preferidas.

 _-Sí. Sí, Eren... ¡sí!_ -Siendo esas sus últimas palabras antes de caer sobre el pecho de Eren, Levi se desplomó tras sentir los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse involuntariamente, e incapaz de sostener un gemido que salió de su boca, manchó el abdomen de Eren y parte de su pecho, también.

Y sería una mentira decir que ver la forma en que Levi convulsionó tras su orgasmo más su rostro totalmente sonrojado y sus ojos ebrios no lo acercaron más rápido a su propio clímax. Pero antes de que este llegase, Eren trató de salir del menor.

 _-N-no, dentro. Hazlo adentro._ -Con eso Eren gimoteó su nombre llenándolo por completo.

Una vez relajados los dos, Levi decidió levantarse despacio para que la sensación repentina de vacío no lo altere demasiado. Eren no perdió oportunidad de mirar la manera en que su semen escurría del trasero de su novio, ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte del más bajo.

 _-¡Ow!_

 _-¡No mires!_

La imagen era en verdad totalmente obscena, y no era su culpa, en verdad no podía evitarlo. Era la escena más sensual que había visto en su corta vida, después de todo. Riendo y abrazando a su pequeño gruñón, tratando de calmarse por completo disfrutando esa bendición post coito, Eren permitió luego que Levi se acomodase a su lado, nunca soltándolo realmente, siempre manteniéndose entrelazados ya sea de manos o de piernas.

Levi no dijo nada esa noche del motivo original del porqué de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estuvo equivocado al pensar que Eren lo buscaba por una cosa únicamente, pero también se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estuvo al pensar que hacerlo con su novio sería una experiencia poco agradable. Y maldito sea si no se iba a encargar de que eso pasara de nuevo pronto.

Compartieron un vaso de agua que Eren amablemente ofreció ir a buscar luego de vestirse y limpiarse -por si acaso, encontrarse con sus suegros completamente desnudo no era su plan-, y retomaron sus posiciones anteriores.

- _Dios. Creo que no me puedo mover más._

 _-¡¿Tú no te puedes mover?_!-Preguntó irónico Levi, quien yacía tirado en su cama cual muñeca de trapo. Tanto así que lo único que pudo hacer para limpiarse fue pasarse una toalla húmeda y otra seca. Ni para una ducha estaba.

Un beso de buenas noches y un vago intercambio de sonrisas más tarde, y ambos estaban durmiendo cual bella durmiente.

 **(x)**

 _-Oh por Dios..._

 _-¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, anormal?_

 _-¡Levi! ¡Es eso un chupón!_

El pelinegro llevó su mano al lugar en donde Hanji le indicaba frenéticamente con su dedo con intención de esconder el posible moretón, tratando de recordar si Eren le había o no hecho un chupón. Aunque su memoria fallaba un poco, ya que la mañana del domingo tuvieron una segunda ronda matutina en la que pasaron algunas cosas más que en la primera. Levi estaba rojo del cuello a la frente, y Hanji convulsionaba de la risa en su asiento.

 _-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tuvieron sexo!_

 _-¡Dios! ¡Cállate!_

 _-¡Admítelo y me callaré!_

Levi, conociendo a su amiga de pie a cabeza, y muy, _muy_ a su pesar, asintió, rezando que eso fuera a calmar a su trastornada compañera. Pero no, era el principio de ese jodido lunes.

 _-¡Oh Dios, Levi! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame!_

 _-¡¿Estuviste oliendo pegamento?! ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que voy a contarte algo?_

 _-Oh, ¡vamos! Al menos dime si estuvo bueno_.-Rogó Hanji, haciendo una pésima imitación de un cachorro mojado

 _-Tan sólo dile así se calla de una vez, Levi._ -Una tercera voz se unió a la charla. Levi mentalmente estaba cometiendo un homicidio en masa, pero ver la pasiva expresión de Erwin tratando de calmar las aguas bastó para que se contuviese. Gruñendo respondió.

 _-Estuvo genial. ¿Te callas ahora?_

Hanji gritó de emoción y se salió de su asiento para abrazar mejor a su amigo. Levi trató de zafarse, siendo esto inútil.

- _¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto?_ -Preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa pícara, Levi sintió que iba a arrepentirse de oír la respuesta.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¡No tenías ningún chupón!_

La adolescente tuvo que salir corriendo del aula en orden de sobrevivir. Por suerte para ella, un mensaje que hizo sonreír al pelinegro logró que este se olvidase de la persecución para poder responder, perdonándole así la vida.

 **"Yo también te amo, idiota."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No me pregunten por qué siempre en mis fics hago que los autos de los personajes se dañen. No lo sé.**

 **Perdón por tardar en actualizar. Cada vez que intentaba escribir sólo podía tipear dos renglones y me dormía. Literalmente me dormía. Hoy me quedé toda la madrugada despierta para escribir esto. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Ah, algo más. Estaba pensando en hacer un epílogo mostrando a estos dos idiotas diez años después, ¿qué dicen?**


End file.
